Jane and Saavik
by brightbluebird
Summary: Genderbent universe. An ongoing project of the relationship between a starship captain and her first officer, Saavik.
1. 1 Lovemaking

Author's Notes: There isn't enough Space Wives in this world, so I'm making some more. I know there isn't a big fanbase with this, but I find the genderbent universe very interesting, and I may make a full-length story about it. Anyway, please read and enjoy! Some reviews would be appreciated!

1-Lovemaking

"Captain?" Saavik's voice called through the darkness as Jane slipped into her first officer's quarters through their shared bathroom.

"Really?" Jane growled, stepping forward, "Still calling me 'captain'? Really."

"Jane," Saavik corrected, sitting up in her bed. "My I inquire why you are paying me a visit at this time of the night?"

"Come on, Saavik, you know why," Jane sat on the side of the bed, one of her hands resting on the warm, exposed Vulcan arm. Jane leaned close to Saavik, her free hand caressing Saavik's cheek.

"Capt-" Saavik started, but cut off and corrected herself, "Jane. Are we going to continue having intercourse in this way?"

Jane blinked, and backed her hands off of Saavik's body. "I couldn't sleep. I thought you would be okay with…" she let her voice trail off.

"I do not… mind," Saavik replied, then turned away from Jane.

Jane sighed, "Computer, lights." The room lit up, and she stood up, running a hand through her short hair. "You don't mind? What's that supposed to mean?"

Saavik sat straight, "Exactly what I said. I do not mind you coming in at irregular times for intercourse. I enjoy your company, Captain."

"It's Jane, Saavik!" Jane gritted her teeth and slowly began pacing. "God, we have sex and you don't even call me by my first name all the time. Jesus." She rested her forehead in one of her hands.

Saavik watched Jane pace for a moment, then, pulled her blankets off. She stood; a thin, pale blade in the light. She was beautiful, and for a moment she hypnotized Jane with her slender form. Saavik stood nude before her captain, her head tilted in question. "May I touch you?" she asked in her calm, flat tone.

Jane chewed at one of her nails thoughtfully, and then nodded, "Yeah. Of course you can touch me."

Saavik took a step forward, and her hand slid onto Jane's wide hip, the other finding its place in the small of Jane's back.

Jane was taken back, and before she could do anything, Saavik's lips pressed onto Jane's. Jane felt her eyes go wide, trying to focus, but unable to find anything to focus onto.

Saavik slowly parted her lips from Jane's mouth. Jane could feel the warm breath of the other woman on her. Dark eyes stared into the light blue eyes of Jane.

"Is this permissible?" Saavik asked, looping one of her fingers around the elastic of Jane's panties.

"Yeah, of course," Jane breathed back, instinctively looping her arms around the Vulcan's neck.

Saavik pushed against Jane, lowering the shorter woman onto the bed. She straddled Jane's waist, palming one of Jane's breasts, sucking at her neck. Jane shivered, arching into Saavik's touch. The Vulcan was warmer than Jane was, and her hands felt feverish against Jane's skin.

Saavik kissed Jane's lips again, this time forcing her tongue into the captain's mouth. Jane arched her back, pressing her head forward, accepting the kiss greedily. It felt sudden, but Jane pulled away, pushing herself up. Saavik let her up until Jane was almost sitting on Saavik's lap. She panted for a moment, and Saavik remained silent, letting them catch their breath.

"Saavik," Jane panted, pushing her hand into the Vulcan's long hair. "Saavik…" she pleaded, this time, still trying to get her breath back in her body.

"What is it, Jane?"

Jane was quiet for a moment, only the rise and fall of her chest interrupted their silence. Saavik did not let her eyes leave Jane's.

"Saavik, do you love me?" Jane blurted, so suddenly it took Saavik a moment to regain herself.

"Jane-"

"Just tell me. I mean, we've been sleeping together, but do you love me? It's illogical, I know, but I just need to know."

Saavik's facial expression softened and she nodded slowly. "Yes, Jane Kirk. I love you."

Jane took Saavik by the sides of her face and kissed her hard. Only when they parted did Jane bury her face between Saavik's long neck and slim shoulder, and laughed. Only when she finished laughing did she utter a few small words; "I love you, too."


	2. 2- Others

Author's notes: Hello again! Thanks for trekking to chapter two! I hope you like it, even though it's short.

2-Others

"Isn't it strange, though? How the two of them went from mortal enemies to close friends, I mean, look at them!" Hikari Sulu motioned over to where the captain and commander sat, playing chess.

"I think it's great!" Chekov smiled, taking a drink of her non-alcoholic beverage. She glanced over at the two women that Sulu pointed at nonetheless.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Uhura, tall and muscular, sat down with Sulu and Chekov, and was joined by Scottie moments later.

The two girls glanced at each other, silent for a moment to let the awkwardness wash over them. Uhura and Saavik didn't have any bad blood between them after they ended things, but why they ended things was a mystery to the rest of the crew. All they knew was that it was over, and that now Saavik and her captain were close.

Sulu motioned gave a nod in the direction of the chess game. "Just those two."

"Ah," Uhura picked up his fork, "They have gotten rather close, haven't they?"

Scottie coughed, and grabbed her drink. Sulu and Uhura eyed the engineer suspiciously.

"Do you know anything about that, Scottie?" Uhura asked.

Scottie sighed. She didn't really know anything, but she saw the way the future Saavik had looked at Jane, and it was a look of love and affection. She also saw that Saavik had touched Jane's hand and had let it linger there. She saw these things, but never told anyone. Scottie didn't believe it to be her business what happened between the captain and her first officer.

Scottie let herself smile. "Nah, laddie."

Uhura let his gaze stay steady on Scottie for a moment longer and then looked back toward Saavik and Jane. "Well, whatever it is, they seem to be doing well."

They watched for a moment longer as Jane laughed and took a swig from her beer. It seemed to catch their captain's attention, and she turned to them, a half-smile still on her face.

"What?" She mouthed to them.

Everyone at the table turned away and back to their food. Chekov and Sulu started chatting about the next time that they would play checkers again. Uhura got up to greet Chris Chapel, who looked rather worn out, as he'd just gotten off shift.

Scottie ate her food for a while, glancing up at the two women playing. She sighed to herself and nodded, whispering under her breath, "Some people were just made for each other."


	3. 3- Dance

Auhor's notes: Chapter three! I was really inspired for this chapter, so it's longer. I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas! Review if you feel the need to!

* * *

3-Dance

Saavik was aware that Uhura was watching. The man had sat near her and tried making conversation, but she wasn't concentrating on her ex-lover. She still cared deeply for him, but tonight she couldn't keep conversation with him because of someone else.

Shore leave had been announced a few days ago, and after making sure her ship was in order, Jane had come to this bar on the friendly planet. Saavik hadn't followed; she'd been invited by Uhura. They were going to talk, since they hadn't in quite some time; probably hadn't said a word to each other that hadn't been related to the Enterprise and her mission.

But Saavik hadn't planned on seeing their captain at the bar. She was wearing a white slip of a dress, one that Saavik hadn't seen before. And she danced with whoever asked her, she would smile at them and take off with them onto the jumbled dance floor, her arms high above her head as she swung her hips and moved her shoulders to the music. It was beautiful and transfixing to watch. Saavik kept conversation up with Uhura, but often looked past the man to look onto the dance floor and find the white dress again.

"So things are going well for you, Saavik?" Uhura asked gently, taking a drink of his sweet-looking drink. "You've seemed, I don't know, distracted last time we talked." He didn't mention that had been the time that Saavik had confessed that they were not compatible. She had told Uhura that their minds did not meld well together. The experience for her had been unsatisfying; she had thought that the moments before the meld their experience would be wonderful. But it didn't happen. Uhura's mind pushed her away like oil from water.

And there had been Jane, with bright blue eyes and a smile that made Saavik feel lighter, somehow. It made Saavik long to touch the other woman. Between their times playing chess and the way they would meet on the bridge and how Jane would chat away on the bridge, demanding attention and respect.

And now she danced, and Saavik watched. In the white dress that Saavik never would have imagined could cling to Jane's body so well. She blinked, and returned to Uhura, who was looking concerned.

"I am doing fine," Saavik answered, nodding and drinking the tea that had been placed before her, and that was the truth. Life was acceptably unchanging. Yet Saavik longed for Jane.

The Vulcan looked back to the dance floor, where the song was winding down, and Jane left her dancing partner alone and returned to the bar. She got some kind of murky drink in a shot glass and drank it down in a single gulp. She grimaced and turned away from the bar, staring out over the sea of people.

"That's good to hear. I've been worried about you," Uhura confessed. "You haven't seemed like yourself since we stopped dating, and, frankly, it's sort of distressing."

Saavik felt her eyes go wide, and she looked down at her tea, "It is true, my performance is down six-point-four-percent. I assumed it to be a small enough interval to be nothing, but it seems that I have been distracted."

"Do you know what has been distracting you?" He asked, giving a small frown.

Saavik looked up past Uhura's head again, spotting the white dress immediately. She was taken back to see Jane staring right back. She was smirking, and grabbed her drink, hurrying over to where Uhura and Saavik sat. The song loud as she dodged people in the bar and moved over toward the commander and Uhura.

"Saavik! Uhura!" She said, sitting next to the Vulcan, Saavik could smell her, her scent was of alcohol and sea water. She smiled and held her drink like she held her phaser. She took a drink and nodded at the two of them. "You guys havin' fun?" Her speech was slightly slurred, which made Uhura shake his head.

"Affirmative." Saavik replied.

Jane leaned on Saavik's shoulder, "You wanna dance, Saavik?"

Uhura snorted, and got up from the table, "I'll be back, I'm going to go to the bathroom." He turned hotly, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Bye," Jane replied, and then turned back to the Vulcan, "Come on, Saavik. It'll be fun." She breathed heavily into a pointed ear. Saavik narrowed her eyes.

"I refuse to take advantage of you," She said, taking a gulp of her tea.

"You won't be takin' advantage of me, we're just gonna be dancin'." One of her hands touched Saavik's, with it came a flood of emotions. They were fuzzy and drunk, but Saavik could feel the lust in Jane's touch.

"No." Saavik hissed, pulling her hand away.

"Fine," Jane spat back. She got up and downed the rest of her drink in front of Saavik. She turned and disappeared with her white dress into the crowd.

"Well, she left in a hurry," Uhura sat back down, his eyebrow raising after Jane.

Saavik felt a knot in her stomach. "Yes. She did."

They talked a little longer before Uhura stretched and smiled. "Well, I'm headed off. I promised Scottie I would stop by her quarters."

Saavik nodded. "I will see you soon, then."

Uhura gave the ta'al and Saavik returned the gesture.

Once Uhura had gone, Saavik sat alone, drinking her tea and staring into the crowd, looking for the white dress.

"Hey… are you a Vulcan?" A voice asked.

Saavik looked up to the Andorian who asked her the question. She nodded, and he sat down.

"I've never met a Vulcan before. I heard they were endangered. Did you come on the federation ship?"

She nodded again. "I am."

He sighed wistfully, "Wow, that's really amazing."

He continued talking, but Saavik ignored him, as Jane stood at the bar, staring right at them. Her face is twisted into a grimace. Saavik looked away, back to the Andorian who was talking about how he wanted to join Starfleet, but had to stay with his family. Saavik can't really hear him. He's just talking and she feels Jane's eyes on her for a long time. When Saavik looked back at the bar, Jane is talking with a tall man, and she's smiling and leaning in toward him. He asked her something, and Jane looked over toward Saavik. She looked guilty, staring at Saavik longingly, but she turned away.

In a moment she regretted looking away, and dares to glance back. Jane grabbed the man's hand, and looked right into Saavik's eyes, and they were gone.

Saavik gazed at the spot that they had stood. She longed for the smell of seawater and alcohol. She longed to touch the white dress. Jane had left with someone she barely knew. Saavik had turned her down, she knew that, but still she felt some kind of anger. She looked back to the Andorian, who had stopped talking and now stared at Saavik.

"You alright? You're distracted."

He noticed it, too. Did everyone know there was something wrong? Saavik excused herself, and headed for the door. She just wanted to see Jane one last time before she disappeared. It was too late, though. The captain was gone.

The music in the club had slowed down and now played a melancholy soundtrack to Saavik's regret.


End file.
